


Doomsday

by ElaraMoons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Another ff.n reupload, Just angst, M/M, This one isn't so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaraMoons/pseuds/ElaraMoons
Summary: (Canon Divergent) Atem learns of one of the many secrets Mahaad was hiding from him.





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> This one I actually think is okay.  
> Originally posted on Dec 22, 2016

He usually said good night to him, it became routine for Mahaad, it somehow put his mind at ease.

Tired fingers pushed against the wooden door, shocked that it was unlocked, he pushed a little harder and the door opened slowly.

Lying in the room was a bed made out of the finest materials they could import, curled up on the bed was the newly crowned Pharaoh of Egypt...crying?

But kings never cry.

 **"My Pharaoh?"** Mahaad asked gently, edging a little closer to the bed.

The young king raised his head from his knees and turned behind him.

It was Mahaad,  _of course_ it was, he was the last person Atem wanted to see right now.

More tears rolled down his cheeks as he went to speak.

 **"M-Mahaad"** He croaked.

What could he be so upset about? Did Mahaad do something wrong? He heard his name get called out in between sobs, he made his way to the bed, trying not to frighten his king. Slowly, he crept up onto it.

**"-"**

Mahaad wasn't able to say a word before Atem latched onto him, the boys fingers clinging onto him for dear life… As if doomsday would arrive.

It felt like doomsday to Atem, with the recent loss of his father, Mahaad was the only one who truly made him feel as if he was loved. Sure he had Mana, but she seemed she was more interested in other women.

Earlier, he was informed by her that Mahaad was hiding something from him. Something big.

Mahaad was planning to go defeat that thief that had been successfully raiding the palace tomorrow morning...Could this be the reason why is king is like this? But no one else knew except for.

_**Mana.** _

She must've told his king, the girl really couldn't keep a secret could she?

Atem couldn't stop imagining the worst case scenario, he didn't want to lose Mahaad, at this point, he needed Mahaad to function.

**"Please...Don't go...H-he's not worth it."**

He pleaded as hard as he could but a part of him knew that Mahaad wasn't going to back down from his word.

**"But my Pharaoh, I must-"**

**"You don't have to do anything!"**   **  
**

Atem shouted back, sobbing uncontrollably, gods, he was terrified for Mahaad. How could he possibly think this was okay? Going after the thief king like that, It felt like Mahaad was leading himself into a trap. He just wanted his best friend to stay with him,  _here_ in the palace were its  _safe._

Mahaad paused for a moment, then he made his decision. He pulled Atem off of him, gripping his shoulders tightly and staring directly into his eyes.

**"No matter what happens tomorrow, I will see you again. No matter what. Y' got that?"**

Atem nodded nervously

**"Y-yeah...Just please come back."**

Mahaad planted a kiss on Atem's forehead.

**"I will, I promise"**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt from [Angstprompts](http://angstprompts.tumblr.com/post/152392013034/dialogue-prompt-33) on tumblr.


End file.
